Blog użytkownika:Krzysiekgt/Rocznica wiki! Konkurs, nowości, impreza na czacie.
Nadszedl ten dzien. Witamy was wszystkich serdecznie na wiki. Dzis obchodzimy pierwsza rocznice powstania wiki. Na poczatek chcialbym podziekowac i pogratulowac wszystkim uzytkownikom, którzy od powstania wiki brali udzial w jej tworzeniu. Jest nas dosc sporo, tworzymy dobra grupke. Na sam poczatkek zapodam wam konkurs, który w ramach podziekowania dla was przygotowalismy. Po krótce. Kazdy uzytkownik tej wiki moze wziac udzial w konkursie. Polega on na tworzeniu nowych artykulów na naszej wiki w godzinach od 9 rano do pólnocy dnia 25 lipca. Trzy osoby, które utworza ich najwiecej dostanie od nas nagrody(ponizej wypisane). Pelne zasady ponizej: 1.Zasady dotyczace tworzenia -Jesli, jest to artykul dotyczacy odcinka powinien zawierac: opis fabuly, krótkie streszczenie, galerie, bohaterów glównych i drugoplanowych, miejsca wystepujace w odcinku, a takze, jesli to mozliwe, ciekawostki -Jesli, artykul dotyczy postaci powinien zawierac: wyglad postaci, jesli to mozliwe historie dotyczaca przeszlosci, cechy charakteru, zdolnosci, wystepowanie w odcinkach, relacje z innymi, ciekawostki oraz cytaty (szablon którego uzywa sie do cytatów to Szablon:Quote) -Jesli, sa to lokacje artykul musi sie skladac z: ogólnego polozenia miejsca, które zamieszczamy w opisie poczatkowym; mieszkanców; armii ( jesli mowa o królestwie); opisu wygladu i okolic danego miejsca oraz ciekawostek i jesli dotyczy to ogólnego miejsca (np. kraina Ooo) skladajacych sie na nia poszczególnych lokacji, oraz galerii -Artykul, który dotyczy piosenki: musi zawierac wersje oryginalna i wersje polska tekstu oraz, jesli to mozliwe, video polskie i angielskie. -Kazdy artykul musi posiadac: wyczerpujacy infobox oraz ogólny opis, na poczatku artykulu 2.Konkurs trwa od godziny 09:30 25 lipca 2013 roku do pólnocy. Tylko artykuly stworzone w tym czasie beda zaliczane do konkursu. 3.Trzy pierwsze osoby, które dnia dzisiejszego (25.07.2013) od 09:30 - 00:00 godziny stworza najwiecej artykulów, wygrywaja. Kazdy z nich, bedzie umieszczony na miejscu od 1-3. Jesli powiadomienie o aktualnej edycji artykulu wyswietla sie, (informacja w prawym górnym rogu podczas edycji) musimy znalezc inny artykul 4.Kazdy artykul zaliczajacy sie do konkursu musi byc w stu procentach nowy. Niszczenie pracy innych i tworzenie istniejacych juz artykulów od nowa automatycznie dyskwalifikuje z udzialu w konkursie. 5. Na koniec 26 lipca utworzę bloga, gdzie w komentarzach kazdy poda linki do swoich nowo utworzonych artykułów. Zapisujcie sobie te linki najlepiej gdzieś w notatniku, a na drugi dzień nam je podacie. A oto i nagrody: Miejsce pierwsze - Czapka Finna oraz kod Xbox Live Gold trial 14 dni. Miejsce drugie - 2GB na chomikuj oraz kod Xbox Live Gold trial 14 dni. Miejsce trzecie - Kod Xbox Live Gold trial 14 dni. Wyniki konkursu zostana ogloszone juz 26 lipca. Zyczymy wszystkim powodzenia! Przejdzmy teraz do innych spraw. Jak moze niektórzy zauwazyli, wzbogacilismy strone glówna o nowy panel "Obrazek miesiaca", Slider oraz kila mniejszych rzeczy. Do końca dnia na pewno sie jeszcze cos zmieni, a to dlatego, ze sama "impreza" i niespodzianki byla planowana na szybko i zaniedbałem trochę prace. Mam jednak nadzieję, że wszytko dzisiaj dokończymy. Teraz czas na nowy panel. Jest nim Obrazek miesiąca, który będzie wybierany poprzez ankietę, tak jak Artykuł miesiąca. Od dzisiaj ten wybór będzie zmieniony i wybierać będziemy inaczej. Dzień lub dwa dni przed ankietą utworzę bloga, w którym poproszę was o przedstawienie w komentarzach artykułów, które uważacie za godne do Artykułu miesiąca. Na sam koniec wybierzemy 5 z nich, a jeden dodamy sami. Identycznie będzie w tym samym blogu z obrazkami miesiąca. Zostało nam jeszcze jedno - Opowadania. Od dziś nie będzie dodawania codziennie opowiadań. Nie chcę by blog stał się miejscem na same wasze prace. W każdy piątek będzie można dodać na blogu jakieś opowiadanie i będzie to jedyn dzień, w którym bedziecie mogli to zrobić. Wasze opowiadanie nie są głupie, chodzi tylko o to, że jest ich za dużo, a to nie Pora na przygodę Fanon tylko zwykła wikia Pory na Przygodę. Nie chcę przedłużać dlatego to już koniec tego newsa. Przez cały dzisiejszy i jutrzejszy dzień na czacie jest impreza, dlatego też możecie robić i pisać tam co wam się żywnie podoba. Dziękuję za uwagę, zapraszamy jeszcze raz do wzięcia udziału w konkursie i życzymy miłej zabawy! Pozdrawiamy, administracja. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach